Academy Of The Dead
by Dashing-Worm
Summary: Konoha 12 are in school. When zombies attack, they must fend for themselves. Will they survive?
1. The Beginning

"What'dya mean Sakura", Ino asked.

"Since you didn't do your assignment, Mr. Izumo's gonna make you go to the study hall and write it", Sakura replied.

"Ugh... I'll go over there before he bitches at me", she sighed.

Ino made it to the study hall just before the bell for first period rang. Great she thought, she couldn't even remember what the assignment was about. After minutes of sitting there she dozed off.

Twenty minutes into third period the principle made an announcement on the intercom.

"This is an important announcement. The Hokage has issued everybody to go home in a calmly manner. I repeat in a clamly manner. Classes will be released by hall. We will start with the 100 hall. You may go", he finished.

"I wonder what's all this about", Naruto asked obviously puzzled.

"Oh it's probably just to see how we would do if there was a real emmergency", Sakura responded. Of course Naruto relaxed a bit since Sakura was well known for her knowledge.

Moments later a piercing scream was heard from somewhere inside the academy. Ino woke up from the sound of it. To Ino's misfortune the speakers didn't work in the room, so she just sat there wondering what that was.

Everyone in the school stopped what they were doing. Another scream was heard. Only this time everybody got up from their seats and ran to the door. Naruto and Sakura looked at eachother and shrugged.

They walked out into the hall and seen everybody running their way.

"Heh heh let's go the way their going", Naruto whined.

"No, Ino's in the study hall. I'm pretty sure she's oblivious to what's going on", Sakura said while pulling Naruto by the arm.

"What the hell is going on", Ino said to herself while looking at all the people running.

She tried to get someones attention, but they would just push her away. Finally she seen someone she recognized.

"Ten-Ten", she yelled out.

Ten-Ten stopped to see who was calling her name. Ino somehow managed to get through the crowd and to her.

"Ten-Ten what's going on," Ino asked.

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"No... I was in the study hall."

"Well they want us all to go home, and I have a feeling this isn't a test."

"Don't worry Hinata everything will be fine... Rotation!" Hinata held up her hands to her chest. "Come on Neji! We can outrun them," Hinata demanded. Listening to his cousin Neji grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran. They turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Kiba-kun", Hinata shouted happily.

In that moment everyone of 'them' turned and looked their way. The three of them gasped. They were cornered with no where to run. When a few of 'them' would circle them Neji would use his "Rotation" jutsu but he wouldn't be able to keep it up.

"Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons!"

With great skill, Ten-Ten hit everyone of them in the head who were right there. Thus killing them.

"Wouldn't expect less from you", Neji said complementing his team mate.

"Just exactly how many of them are there", Ino wondered.

"No time we should keep going", Kiba said and with that the five of them headed for the entrance of the building.

"Narutooo! Do something about these things!"

"I'm trying, just try to calm down Sakura!"

"Human Boulder!"

A large amount of zombies were hit away from them. "Choji Akimichi here to save the day", Choji bursted out with full pride.

"What did I tell you about yelling", Shikamaru sternly said. "Sorry", Choji appologized.

"Oh my gosh", Ino yelled.

"What is it Ino", Hinata asked concerned.

"Shino was in the study hall with me", she replied. "I totally forgot about him when I ran off with Ten-Ten."

"Oh great, do we have to go back for him", Neji complained.

"Yes", Kiba and Hinata yelled in unision.

"Is he okay", Ten-Ten said while putting out a hand to touch him. In a moment little bugs crawled onto her arm. "Shino get these off of me", she demanded.

"Oh.. My mistake Ten-Ten", Shino said while getting up and retreating his insects.

"Haha I knew you could hang in there old buddy", Kiba gleamed.

"Didn't think you'd make it Ino", Shikamaru laughed.

"Oh shut up! I could say the same thing to you", Ino yelled.

"Anyways... Where'd you guys come from?"

"Right Sector", Neji butted in.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Sasuke", Naruto asked.

"Or Lee", Ten-Ten chimed in.

"C'mon Lee", Sasuke said while holding him up on his shoulder.

"I don't think I can go on Sasuke, it hurts too much."

"Just try to hang in there until I get you to a medical ninja."

"Sasuke over here", Sakura yelled.

"Is that my pink-haired beauty", Lee thought smiling to himself.

"Oh look it's everyone... Come over here guys Lee's too hurt", Sasuke responded.

The rest then headed to Sasuke and Lee. Everybody looked at Lee... Who had a bite mark on his arm. His arm was swelling around it, and it was a shade of purple.

"Bushy brow, what happened", Naruto asked.

"I was bit by one of those things", he replied.

"Does that mean", Choji's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I think we all know it", Shikamaru announced.

"Heh... Just kill me, there can't be any possible way of curing it. And I don't want any of you to see me like that", Lee sighed.

"No! We can't do that... I'm sure you'll be fine Lee", Ten-Ten soothed.

"Face it Ten-Ten, it needs to be done", Neji said. " I'm sorry Lee... Sasuke if you could."

"It was nice being part of Konoha twelve... Goodbye Gai Sensei!"

"Chidori!"

~~~ 


	2. Escape from the Academy

"Lee", Ten-Ten screamed out. She tried running for Lee's lifeless body, but was restrained by Sasuke.

"Ten-Ten", he started. "Lee approved of this. He didn't want any of us to get hurt by him. I'm pretty sure his last memories were about you", he said. She then bursted into tears.

"Guys.. Where are we gonna go", Hinata asked while looking at Ten- Ten crying.

"I'm pretty sure these things are everywhere", Shino said. "Anyways how would we be able to get out of here."

"Hah", Kiba shouted. "I got it"

"Kiba! Are we just gonna walk", Sakura complained.

"Yeah.. I don't know how to drive."

"Well I do", Shikamaru said.

"Ehhh? Did I just hear you right Shikamaru", Ino shockingly asked.

"Yeah. I can find time from my naps to learn how to drive."

"Good cause I got some keys from the teachers lounge", Ino said smiling and holding up a pair of keys. "We can just try and see which car it belongs to."

"Damn it! Those things are coming", Naruto announced while they were in the garage of the building.

"I'll just you use my jutsu and blast them away", Choji said.

"No time! Ino, click the lock button", Neji yelled out. Which resulted in Ino doing just that. They all followed to where the sound was coming from. With Choji falling behind.

"Guys", breath, breath. "Wait up..", Choji said colapsing with a th ud.

No one managed to hear him, until they heard a scream coming from behind them. They all stopped dead in their tracks looking at eachother. They found out who was missing.

"Choji", Shikamaru called out. "Choji?"

"Come on! We need to go", Ten-Ten said with a slight mocking tone.

They found their vehicle, which to their luck was a van. Shikamaru got in the van and started it with Ino in the passenger seat, and the rest in the back.

"Go Shikamaru", Ino said waiting. "Go Shikamaru", she yelled with tears welling in her eyes.

They ran over some of them on the way out. Seeing infected school mates and teachers, the van bumping over them. Neji looked out the back window realizing they weren't dead after being hit and ran over.

They were now heading to no particular destination. None of them speaking having lost two friends already. Shikamaru was constantly wiping away the tears falling down his face, and Ino just staring at the blurry road in front of her.

Ino couldn't help but blame Choji's weight for his death. Thinking to herself that if he was thinner he would still be alive, but none the less she knew she had a good friend.

Finally Sasuke broke the silence. "Shikamaru where are we going?"

Not recieving an answer Sasuke began to ask again, but was jurked forward with the rest by Shikamaru stopping with a shrieking halt. They all sat there looking at Shikamaru.

"Just shut up, and let me drive." Shikamaru said closing his eyes. "Alright?"

"Okay", the rest said.

About an hour later the van came to a stop. They were out of gas.

"Are you serious", Neji yelled.

"Maybe we can get gas from somewhere. I think there's a gas station around here", Hinata said.

"Okay we're going to split up. Protect the girls but we need to make sure Sakura and Ino are safe. They're our only medical ninjas", Shikamaru told the rest.

"No I can handle myself", Ino stated. She then felt stupid realizing that was a false statement. Looking at the others dissaproval she agreed to be gaurded.

"Okay. Neji and Ten-Ten you guys stay here and guard the van. Shino and Sakura you head east. Kiba, Sasuke, and Hinata you head north. Me, Naruto, and Ino will head west. If you find the gas station, try to get some and head back here and honk the horn. Hopefully we're not too deep into the street", Shikamaru explained.

They all complied to his plan and headed their ways. 


	3. Road To Nowhere

Academy Of The Dead Chapter 3

"Umm", Hinata mumbled. "Maybe we should pick up our pace. I'm pretty sure the station was down this road."

"Are you sure", Sasuke asked.

"You heard Hinata. Let's go with what she knows and pick it up", Kiba insisted.

"Alright, let's go", Sasuke said as he began walking faster.

"C'mon Shikamaru! Keep up with us", Naruto yelled.

"Naruto stop yelling", Ino yelled even louder.

"Please lower it", Shikamaru said as Naruto and Ino began yelling at eachother at the top of their lungs.

But it was too late. The zombies started coming at them from the front.

"What do we do", Ino shrieked hugging onto Naruto.

"Nothing else we can. We need to conserve our chakra, and what happens if the gas station isn't down this street", Shikamaru questioned.

"You're right", Naruto said. "So we just go back?"

"Yeah", Ino said now holding Naruto by his hand and running.

"I sure hope they find that gas station", Ten-Ten said leaning against one side of the van.

"I know they will", Neji assured leaning on the other side. "I hope."

"What do you know, she was right", Sasuke grinned while walking into the gas station.

"Anyone in here", Kiba mumbled. "Get a container so we can put some gas in it", he told Hinata.

"Okay."

To her luck she found a gas can behind the counter.

"Hey I found a gas can", she smiled. "It holds five gallons, that's enough to get to the van and come back here for more."

"Okay, I'll go fill it up", Sasuke said getting the can and taking out a twenty dollar bill.

He filled it up and the three of them headed back.

"Ten-Ten, honk the horn!", Ino shouted while they ran towards the van.

"Huh", Ten-Ten mumbled looking up from the ground.

"Honk the horn", she yelled while making the gesture.

Ten-Ten opened the door and reached across the seat and pressed on the horn. She held her hand there for at least ten seconds, making sure the others could hear it.

Fortunately everyone else was able to hear it, and started to run back. Shino and Sakura got back in about a minute.

"Where's Sasuke and them", Shino said noticing the close approaching horde of zombies.

"I don't know, but if they don't come back with gas", Neji trailed off.

"Yo guys", Sasuke called running toward them. "We got some gas!"

"Throw it here", Shikamaru demanded.

Sasuke hesitated a bit, but threw the can. Shikamaru caught it and put it into the gas tank.

"Get in guys."

They all got in the van in their same seats. The zombies started to crowd around it, but Shikamaru ran them over. Shikamaru then drove from where Sasuke came from and filled up the van with gas.

"Naruto, please stop smiling", Sakura told Naruto.

"Hey I'm just trying to lighten up the mood somehow, and it seems like you need it Sakura."

Hinata sighed and turned to face Kiba. A saddened Kiba.

"Kiba-kun what's wrong", she concernedly asked.

He waited a few moments before answering, now having everyone's eyes in the van looking at him. "I miss...", he sniffed. "Akamaru!" He started to bawl. "I miss him", sniff sniff. "So much!"

"Kiba..", Shikamaru called. "Lets go to your house for him."

Kiba looked up to Shikamaru and half smiled. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Why not, we all are friends", Ino cheesed, turning around to the back.

"Thanks..." "You guys are the best", Kiba said recieving hugs from Hinata and Ten-Ten on either side of him.

They didn't have much trouble on the way to Kiba's house, easily ramming the ones in their way. Shikamaru pulled the van up the driveway. "Ready?" He then got a yeah from everyone.

They all got out looking at the eerie sky. A mixture between gray and red.

"Were your parents here Kiba", Ten-Ten asked.

"No. They're both at work", Kiba said walking up to the front door and tried to kick it in, but ultimatly failed.

"Let me do it", Shino said.

Everybody looked at Shino amazed. They were about to see a quiet teen kick in a door. Shino stretched out his arms and let his bugs do the work. They crawled into the key hole and then a few moments later the door opened. His friends were impressed, but yet a little dissapointed. Shino side stepped and let Kiba walk in, the others then followed.

"Akamaru", Kiba called and waited. "Akam-", he was cut off.

"Shh.. I think I hear something", Sasuke whispered. Then a thud was heard from upstairs. Followed by more, until a zombie came down the stairs slowly. With clumps of white fur in it's hand.

"No", Kiba began to whine. "Noo!"

The zombie then collapsed and hit the ground face first. They could all see deep claw marks dug in to it's back. Then a canine came down the stairs.

"Akamaru!" Which he replied with a bark. "You're alright", Kiba cried hugging onto Akamaru.

All the girls began to get teary eyed, even Naruto. Which resulted in Sasuke calling him a wimp.

"Oh shut up! You can't lie and say this isn't sad", Naruto harshly said.

"Hn.. Whatever."

Ten-Ten then walked out of the house. Catching everyones eyes.

"Where did she head off to", Neji asked.

Ten-Ten made her way into her house, quickly going into the secret room where her family kept all their weapons. Little did she know she wasn't the only one in the house. While she was gathering weapons she heard something break from outside the room. She quickly turned around and seen what she never hoped to.

Her father and mother as one of "them." 


	4. Chapter 4

Academy Of The Dead Chapter 4

"Mom, Dad", she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. She felt defenseless. She didn't want to hurt her parents, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. More like anything. She just stood there looking at her parents. They ran towards her, arms streched out hoping to grab her. She quickly held up her katana and cut off their heads. "I'm sorry", she cried watching their heads roll to the ground "I'm so sorry!"

"Ten-Ten!" Sasuke came running in. "Why are you bloody?" His gaze quickly fell to the floor and back to Ten-Ten. She then handed him the bag of weapons and walked out, Sasuke then followed. They quickly made their way back with the others inside the house.

"Ten-Ten, are you okay", Sakura asked getting a nod from her. "What's in the bag?"

Sasuke then opened up the bag. Everybody looked in and smiled.

"Wow, this is awesome Ten-Ten", Ino exclaimed getting out a scythe.

"Yeah, this will really help us", Hinata said. "Thanks."

Everybody but Ten-Ten, Sasuke, and Shino grabbed something from the bag. Ten-Ten already had her katana, so did Sasuke with his Snake Sword, and Shino chose to stick with his insects. Both Sakura and Neji grabbed senbon, Ino kept the scythe, Naruto a demon wind shuriken, Kiba kunai blade, Shikamaru chakra blades, and Hinata a adamatine staff. The rest of the weapons were stashed in the back of the van.

"Where are we going from here", Shino asked.

"Do any of you want to go to your houses", Shikamaru asked the group.

They all shook their heads, except Ino, and Hinata.

"I think we should bring food with us from my house", Kiba said.

"Yeah I second that", Naruto cheered. 'Heh heh, I really want some ramen.' "So Kiba, where do you keep 'the good stuff'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know! The ramen."

"Ooh. My family doesn't eat those skimpy little noodles."

"Ehh?" Naruto fell to the floor.

"Naruto, you alright", Ten-Ten asked helping him back up.

"Who doesn't eat noodles.. Oh such tragedy!"

Ten-Ten giggled at how over dramatic Naruto was being, but Neji rolled his eyes at the sight of Ten-Ten holding Naruto up. They gathered food that didn't spoil quickly and went back into the van.

"Where do we plan on heading first Shikamaru", Neji asked. "My house or Ino's?"

"I'm fine with waiting", Ino said.

"Okay, then the Hyuga's it is", Shikamaru stated.

- 6 minutes into the drive -

"Ugh! Shikamaru I need to use 'it'," Sakura muttured.

"Why didn't you use it at Kiba's house Sakura", Shikamaru asked a bit annoyed.

"I didn't have to then."

Shikamaru groaned then stopped the van. "Okay go." Sakura looked at him puzzled along with everyone else.

"Here? You want me pee out here? Are you serious Shikamaru?"

"It's either here or wait another ten minutes to Neji's house."

"Fine." Sakura looked at the rest of the girls as if telling them to come along, Ino made her way out of the van with Sakura carrying their weapons. The two made their way into the woods to a spot hidden from the van.

"Uhm", Sakura mumbled looking at the gaze of Ino's eyes.

"Oh right sorry, hehe", she giggled and turned away.

Sakura finished up and thanked Ino for joining her. As the two were making their way back to the van Sakura was violently pulled back. Ino not noticing at first, turned around to see Sakura being pulled by her feet by one of them into the woods.

"Sakura!" Ino tried to catch up with her, falling behind and Sakura being pulled out of sight. 'No! I can't lose her! Not like this!', Ino thought remembering Choji's screams. With all the speed she could muster, Ino caught up with Sakura. Jumping in front of the zombie, she held up her scythe and swung at it's head, cutting it from the mouth up. Sakura having been let go from it's clutches ran to Ino, falling into her arms.

Sobbing Sakura told Ino "Thank you.. For not letting it take me away Ino.." Ino too had been crying in fear of loosing another one of her closest friends, she would have regreted it until the day she died. Side by side the two ran back to the van. Once back in the van, Ino yelled for Shikamaru to continue driving.

"What happened", Hinata asked.

"One of those things attacked me, but Ino saved me. I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem really scared", Shino bluntly said.

"Shino stop acting so dumb! One of those things gotta hold of her", Kiba fired. "Who wouldn't be shittin' bricks."

"Uhm.. Neji. Hehe he thinks he's all tough and stuff", Naruto laughed.

"Hey don't go bringing me into this Uzumaki!"

"All of you.. Shutup. You're giving me a headache", Sasuke stated.

"Yeah please. Listen to Sasuke", Ten-Ten agreed.

"We're here guys", Shikamaru told everyone.

"Wow, it looks so gloomy", Ino said looking out the window.

"Well are you gonna get out", Hinata asked opening the van door. "Or just sit here and look."

They got off looking at the disaster in front of them. Practically everything had been burned. The group made their way to the door with Neji and Hinata leading. Pushing the door open, Neji made his way in first. Looking side to side he called the rest in.

"I wonder what happened here", Sakura wondered.

"You smell that Akamaru", Kiba asked recieving a bark from his dog.

"What is that you smell Kiba", Shino questioned.

"It smells disguisting, it's coming from that way", Kiba said scrunching up his nose and pointing.

Naruto then took the lead, walking down the hallway to the room. He slid open the door, only to see the room being untouched.

"There's nothing here, you sure your nose is working properly", Naruto snickered, but quickly stopped when he noticed zombies behind his friends. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to make sure he wasn't imagining. Sure enough when he opened them they vanished. "Phew, my mind is playing tricks with me." He sighed in relief and tilted his head back, looking up. That's when he seen three of them crawling above his friends on the ceiling. "Guys.. Above yall!"

They all looked up to see, probably the scariest looking things. They were zombies, but their heads were turned around all the way.

"What the hell is this! The excorsist?", Sasuke shouted.

With Sasuke's loud abrupt they came crashing down, landing on Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata. The rest of the group looked at the three of them, being sniffed by the creatures. Unfortanetly Hinata let out a shriek, gaining the attention from the other two. The creatures leapt to Hinata.

"Hinata. Don't move or make another sound", Neji told Hinata.

Hinata did just that. Moving to the end of the hallway, Neji yelled out and started clapping. Immediately they ran to Neji. He ran into the courtyard, the zombies hot on his trail. They surounded him, but Neji used his 'Rotation' jutsu, throwing them to the ground. He started running back to his friends, telling them to go run in the van. They were a bit hesitant not wanting to leave Neji behind but ran back.

Neji was almost back to the van when one of them pounced on him. Panicking, Shikamaru honked the horn gaining the attention of it. Seeing a way back to the van Neji ran for the door, being let in by Sasuke. Shikamaru quickly ran over the creature banging on the vans hood, and reversed out of the driveway.

"Were any of them.. Your parents", Ten-Ten asked.

"No, good thing though. That must mean they're okay right Neji."

Neji only giving his cousin a nod. He knew they had to be turned. Where else would they be? They wouldn't just abandon their children.. Would they? Neji didn't wonder where they were or what they were, he just sat in the back row with Naruto, Sakura, and Shino, listening to them chatter like nothing was wrong. 


	5. Past and Present

Academy Of The Dead Chapter 5

/-Pre-Apocolypse-/

The village was it's usual self. Well that's not if you count the eerie smell in the atmosphere. The smell had been in the air since early in the morning, so everybody had caught a wiff of it.

In the Hokage tower, Anbu and the hokage herself were discussing the situation in hand. They didn't know where the awful stench was coming from. One of the Anbu informed the Hokage of people describing the smell simliar to that of a corpse.

"Impossible, the odor of a dead body couldn't be this strong", Tsunade said. "Have you tried following the trace?"

"Yes ma' lady, we sent out the best ninja we had with a keen sense of smell", Shizune informed. "The Inuzukas and their dogs, excluding Kiba."

"I see. Very well then. Inform me when you have information."

"Yes ma' lady." With that the Anbu dissapeared to go and aid the Inuzukas.

/-At School-/

"This bites!"

"What's wrong Kiba", Shino asked.

"Did you smell that bad odor in the morning?" Shino nodded. "Well my mom and sister got to go and find out where it's coming from."

"And you wanted to go?"

"Of course! I could have missed school!"

"Well I see where you're coming from but-", the Aburame was cut off by their teacher Mr. Hatake.

"Shino, go into the study hall and finish your test", he said handing Shino the test as he walked out.

He then made his way into the study hall, and put his head down falling asleep.

/-Naruto, Sakura, and Ino-/

"Ooh man what was that smell", Ino bursted walking into the classroom and holding her nose.

"It wasn't me", Naruto said putting his hands up in innocence.

"Okay? But I was talking about the smell outside."

"What smell?"

"You probably didn't notice a difference cause it smells similar to the inside of your house", Sakura insulted.

"Not cool, Sakura." Naruto pouted.

"That was a bit harsh", Ino inputted.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and asked the both of them if they had finished their assignments. In which Ino had forgotten to do, Sakura then telling her to leave.

"What'dya mean Sakura", Ino asked.

"Since you didn't do your assignment, Mr. Izumo's gonna make you go to the study hall and write it", Sakura replied.

"Ugh... I'll go over there before he bitches at me", she sighed.

The two watched as Ino strutted out the class.

"You really didn't notice the smell outside?"

"Nah I was just kidding", Naruto lied not wanting Sakura to talk badly about his house again.

"But I'm serious... It does smell like your house."

"Sakuraaaa?c" Naruto whined putting his head down on his desk. Sakur a giggled.

/-Neji and Hinata-/

"Hey Hinata, did you you finish your homework?"

"Uhm yeah.."

"Let me see it", Neji said snatching the sheet from her hand, for she had just taken it out.

"Oh, do you have any idea what that smell was", Hinata asked. Since Neji was copying down her answers to his sheet, he hadn't really payed attention to what she said. Hinata didn't ask again, seeing that her cousin was too busy copying her answers. She just sat at her desk beside Neji's and waited for the class to begin.

/-Sasuke and Lee-/

"Woo hoo! A hundred on my test!" Lee yelled out obviously excited. Sasuke just grunted, he never did like loud people such as Lee, Sakura, Ino, and who could forget about Naruto. He was the loudest of them all. His eyes drifted from Lee to the window, remembering the stench from outside. Wondering why the sky semmed so peculiar to him.

/-Ten-Ten-/

She was effortlessly hitting the targets with her kunai. The gym instructor, Gai was getting frustrated with how easily she was getting them.

"Ten-Ten, go to the front office and pick up some papers for me."

"Uhh okay", she said finally stopping her practice. She made her way down to the office where she asked for the papers.

"What are you doing here", the attendance lady asked, but before Ten-Ten could answer she spoke again. "Get back to class!"

Ten-Ten gave her a questioning look, but started to make her way back. That was before she heard the announcement. (A/N: Yes, the one from the first chapter.) She stood still listening to the worried principle's voice.

After he was done with the announcement, Ten-Ten made her way back to the gym to get her belongings. But she stopped in mid track when she heard a scream. She looked around not seeing anything, then heard another scream. All around her students were running out of their classes and towards the front door.

She followed the crowd, but stopped when she heard someone call her name. She finally seen Ino making her way towards her.

"Ten-Ten what's going on?"

/-Kiba-/

"What the hell..." Kiba looked at all the kids running past him. He finally shouted to them what were they running from.

"It's like those things out of the movies", one kid answered while he was still running.

Kiba pondered at what the kid said, but walked to the direction from where he came. Walking down the dimly lit hall he could make out a familiar smell. He sniffed the air some more, and figured out what it was. It was the same smell from this morning, but only closer. He walked further, but stopped when he seen a body on the floor. Stepping just in front of it, he kicked it. As he turned around figuring out what the smell was, he felt something grip his ankle.

He looked down and seen a hand, which led to the body looking up at him. He kicked it away and ran to the corner of the hall, bumping into someone.

"Kiba-kun!"

(A/N: They meet up with everyone else)

/-Sasuke and Lee-/

"Over here Sasuke", Lee called opening a door.

"Lee you should be careful." But it was too late. One of those things bit onto Lee's arm. He screamed in agony, the creature shaking his head with vigor lashing on his flesh. Lee punched it with his free hand and fell to the floor. Sasuke rushed to his side and helped him up.

Lee felt heavy, as if his whole body was lead. With Sasuke helping him maintain balance they made their way down the hall, until they heard someone call out to them. The group went over to the two. They noticed Lee's arm.

"I was bit by one of those things", he said.

Realizing he was infected he said, "Heh... Just kill me, there can't be any possible way of curing it. And I don't want any of you to see me like that."

He could barely hear anyones words, but he heard yelling. Then he finally yelled his last words, and closed his eyes... forever.

/-Present-/

"So you don't want to go to your house anymore Ino", Shikamaru asked. She shook her head.

"Why not? Are you scared or something?"

"Be quiet Sakura, just stay out of it", Naruto told the pink headed girl.

The two started arguing, but stopped soon after. They all peered out the windshield. There was a massive backup on the bridge to the mainland.

"There's so many survivors", Shino said, obviously stunned.

"And many aren't even ninja", Neji added.

There was a faint siren that gradually grew louder over the honking of the vehicles.

"No one will be passing", an officer announced. "Under strict orders, anyone trying to pass will be shot."

"What do you mean", a civillian yelled. "Can't you tell we are not infected! Forget this bullshit I'm crossing over!" He then walked to the gate, but was shot before he even reached it. Screams were heard from the front of the bridge, from those who seen the man fall to the ground.

"What are we gonna do now", Ten-Ten asked looking at the others. "We obviously can't pass without getting shot. The only way we can probably make it across is by-"

"Water", Ino finished. "Or air, but we don't want to get killed...But where could we find a boat. I mean we can't swim across, it's like four miles to the other side."

"Five miles", Sakura corrected.

"Same thing, just longer", Kiba said. "Can't we just run across, by focusing chakra to our feet."

"We'd get too tired Kiba", Hinata said stating the obvious. "And then run out of chakra."

"How about the docks, maybe they still have boats", Sasuke suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out", Shikamaru said reversing away from the bridge and off to another direction.

/-Docks-/

"Theres no boats", Shino said looking out the windshield.

"We can see that." Sakura thumped Shino on his forehead, making Shino turn away.

"Hey.. Ino", Naruto called which the caused the blonde to look in his direction. "You don't live far from here right, so can we please go to your house and rest."

"I don't wanna go home though."

"Ino.. Everything will be fine", Ten-Ten promised.

Ino sat silently for a few moments, but relentlessly nodded her head.

Shikamaru groaned, but headed for Ino's house.

/-Ino's House-/

"Mom, dad?"

The group made their way into the house with Ino leading. There was no sound in the house but their footsteps. She searched through the house, but they were the only ones there. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or dissapointed.

"Well, they're not here", Ino said. "I'll sleep in my room with the girls, you boys can go to my parents."

They nodded and walked up the stairs. As soon as they reached the closed door to her parents room she stopped.

"Sorry, just a little nervous", she sighed.

She opened the door, and just as quickly as she did, a stench engulfed them. Ino brought her hand up to her mouth, gagging in the process. She looked at the lifeless bodies of her parents on the floor, their hands barely touching. She looked down at her feet, she couldn't bring her eyes to meet those of her parents which were open staring at the ceiling.

"Ino..", Kiba spoke, his voice cracking.

She slowly walked down the hallway to her room, and shut the door. They all knew what was coming next, so they closed the door to the room and headed downstairs.

A few minutes had passed, and Ino was still screaming and throwing things around in her room. Neji finally broke the silence.

"Should we go check on her?"

"No, let her come out when she wants to", Hinata said.

"And what if she doesn't come out", Sasuke added.

Naruto snapped at Sasuke's remark. "You shouldn't be thinking that way Sasuke!"

Shikamaru brought his hand up to his head and sighed. "Okay Naruto, stop yelli-." He stopped mid sentence. They heard Ino's door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. She then appeared at the bottom.

"I'm sorry guys but..", she started.

"You don't want to stay here", Shino finished. She nodded her head. They all sighed, Sakura's being the most audiable which kind of ticked Ino off but she ignored it.

"Hey! I got an idea", Sakura exlaimed.

"What is it", Ten-Ten asked.

Sakura's eyes gleamed. "Hospital."

"Hospital?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah, we need medical supplies." Sakura announced. "Why not go there?"

"Because the place might be-", Kiba was cut off by Neji.

"Yeah good idea Sakura", Neji said.

"Well.. The closest one is", Sasuke started to speak.

"Sacred Leaf Hospital", Naruto said.

"But why would we go to the hospital? That's the place where there would most likely be a lot of those things", Shikamaru pointed out.

"That's true, but we need to see if we can get anything there", Shino replied. "We shouldn't just rely on Sakura and Ino."

"You have a point, but I don't think we should risk all our lives. I mean I think we would do fine with just the two of our help", Ino said pointing to both herself and Sakura. "But I don't know what Sakura thinks."

Sakura shot her a glare but spoke, "Well.. I think we should go." She stopped to look at them. "Because what if one of us gets hurt, though it wouldn't be me, it would suck for the rest of us", Sakura insulted Ino.

"So does that mean we're going", Ten-Ten asked looking around. "Okay, Shikamaru I Guess we're going to need a plan."

"I can help out with that", Hinata said.

/-After discussing the plan-/

"Wow Hinata, how come you know so much about this hospital", Kiba surprisingly asked.

"Our grandfather works there", Neji said.

"Okay so the walls are chakra resistant so we can't walk up them, and the doors are locked except a door in the garage", Sasuke repeated. "Right?"

Hinata nodded confirming Sasuke's question, then Naruto spoke,"So are we gonna leave then?"

Shikamaru nodded and headed to the van, the rest behind him.

/-Van-outside Hospital-/

"So we need Akamaru as bait", Shino asked.

Kiba was the first to respond yelling, "Wait what? I'm not letting you do that to him!" Akamaru wimpered.

"Don't think of it that way, those things have no interest in him. They'll probably just follow him, and once they realize he's not human, they'll leave him alone", Neji corrected.

"So wait who's going to stay in here", Ino questioned.

"You, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji", Hinata confirmed.

"So the rest of us are going in", Sakura asked. Hinata nodded.

"Okay, it's time to let Akamaru out", Shikamaru told Kiba.

"Okay, but are you sure they won't get him", Kiba asked with a serious face.

"Well that is what Neji said, right Neji", Ten-Ten said.

Seeing Neji nod his head made him feel a little better, but not very much. He slid open the side door and said, "You know what to do Akamaru." He jumped off the van and ran a great distance before barking. The creatures all turned their heads toward the direction of the sound, Akamaru then started running, being chased by them.

"Okay guys, go", Sasuke slightly pushed them out the van and shut the door. The six of them ran down the slope to the garage, out of view of the van.

"So what do we do", Naruto asked.

"Just wait and hope the others get back okay", Neji answered.

/-The other six-/

They finally made their way in after a few times hitting the door. They became uneasy seeing as it was too quiet once inside.

"It's really quiet in here", Hinata mumbled. "But anyways, the supply room is thi- No Sakura you shouldn't open that door!"

Sakura put her arm down, and started to follow the rest down the hall. Though the door creaked open, and Sakura turned around. It opened more and she seen an arm fall to the ground, followed by the rest of a body. She felt as though she became paralyzed with fear, she was about four feet away from the door. Then the body rose to it's feet, and turned toward her. Sakura stepped back, and it lunged forward, it's arms stretched out. She screamed and turned around, running to catch up with her friends down the hall. The creature made a screeching sound and started to run after her.

The rest of the group heard Sakura scream and turned around to see her being chased. They all looked shocked but started to run to the supply room. It seemed as if more would start chasing them every corner they turned. When they finally reached the room and closed it as soon as Sakura came in, Shikamaru peered out the small glass window on the door, jumping back when the creatures reached the door, clawing at the window that separated them from their next meal.

"What happened back there Sakura", Shikamaru angrily asked. "You could have gotten us killed."

"Don't be so harsh Shikamaru", Ten-Ten fired back. "We're okay!"

"Both of you stop, and let's start gathering things so we can get outta here", Kiba told them.

Shino made his way to some cabinets in back of the large room where there were bandages. He grabbed some, but fell to the floor. He layed there wondering what happened, but got pulled under a hospital bed. He knew what it was, and it bit him on the ankle, screaming in agony.

The rest of the group jerked their head in the direction, cautiously walking back there. Hinata brought her hand up to her mouth, seeing the pool of blood flow from under the bed. They could hear a snarling sound coming from under the bed. Kiba slowly looked under the bed, lifting the blanket that covered the bottom. Kiba couldn't believe what he was seeing, a lifeless Shino having his leg gnawed on. The creature looked up and turned to Kiba.

Kiba hurridly got up and from the look on his face, they knew what happened. The creature came from under the bed, making the others back up, but it was followed by Shino.

/-Inside the van-/

"They better hurry up", Ino said. "Don't you think Akamaru's tired."

"You shouldn't worry about it Ino", Sasuke responded.

"Oh seriously? Why are you gonna say th-", a zombie came up to the van pounding on the door.

"Oooh man", Naruto sighed tilting his head back. "More are gonna come if we don't kill it."

"I'll go out there", Neji opted.

"No we'll all go", Sasuke added.

"Hey that's not fair", Naruto whined. "Cuz I don't wanna go."

"Naruto", Ino snapped. "You need to quit whining." He looked at her fearfully then smiled.

"Okay Ino."

The three boys made their way out the other side before Ino could.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

But they ignored her, quickly kicking the zombie to the floor, and cutting it's head off.

She pouted and mumbled, "Dumb boys think I'm too prissy to fight." She looked out the window on the other side out to the open parking lot. She hadn't seen Akamaru in a while, and started worrying. She thought if she should go look for him or stay put in the van. Finally she decided she would, seeing as they would never hear the end of it from Kiba if something happened to his beloved dog.

Quietly, she opened the passenger door and got out. She looked through the windows to see the boys just talking, and then ran off to where she last seen Akamaru had gone.

* * *

><p>Yay! My longest chapter.. so far.. I tried hard to let you know a little bit about things before everything happened. But anyways, let me know what you think, so <strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

/-Inside Hospital-/

"Shino.." Hinata mumbled.

Even though he was dead he stared intensly at Hinata, tilting his head to the side. Though that didn't last long, the two creatures screeching and walking toward the nearest person.

"Hinata, distract Shino!" Sakura instructed. "Tenten is gonna do something!"

"Okay!" She then started calling out to Shino who began running to her.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu", Shikamaru said just in time.

Just as he caught Shino with his technique, Tenten summoned wire strings. She quickly tied it around Shino's neck, making an 'X' and pulled at the wires.

They all watched in awe as his neck got sliced and fell from the rest of his body. They turned to the other creature as if he were nothing, Sakura just piercing it's eyes with senbon.

"Alright, let's get what we need and get outta here", Kiba sighed.

/-The Van-/

"Where is she!"

"Chill Naruto, she can't be far", Sasuke said.

"Well we don't know how long she's been gone", Neji added.

"Really Neji", Sasuke sarcastically asked. "We're trying not to worry him here, geez!"

"Whatever guys, I'ma go look for her, she could be in trouble", Naruto began to think of those things getting their decaying hands on her. "You two stay here till the others get back."

"What if you guys aren't back when they get here", Sasuke worridly asked.

"Look for us, duh." Naruto then set out to look for Ino.

/-Ino-/

It's been 10 minutes since she's left and she still hadn't came in the dog's path.

"How far could he have gone", Ino wondered aloud. "(Where) could he have gone?"

Turning a corner around the building she seen him, but those things were still chasing him! She yelled out before she could think.

"Akamaru!" The dog quickly jerking it's head in the direction it heard his name being called. Since he stopped, (they) grabbed onto his collar, making him yelp in shock. Ino panicked, she had caused this, what could she do?

/-The Van-/

"What do you mean he's not here!"

"Kiba, calm down. But first, where's Shino", Neji asked.

"He didn't make it", Sakura answered. "Now, where's Naruto and Ino?"

"Oh... We don't know why Ino left, but Naruto went to look for her", Sasuke replied.

"Well then, I hope were not just going to stand here and talk", Tenten said. "Let's look for them!"

/-Ino and Akamaru-/

Running to (it), wielding her scythe, she swung at it's neck. (It) released it's grip from Akamaru.

"Come on Akamaru, let's go", she said as she turned around, bumping into something. "Holy shi-" Akamaru then whimpered.

Standing before them was a large creature, muscles bulging through (it's) ripped clothes. Scared, Ino took a few steps back, tripping over Akamaru. She just looked up, noticing at how (it) towered over her. (It) picked (it's) hands up, about to hit her, when Naruto yelled out.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

The creature quickly turned it's head. This gave Ino time to slice at it's leg, making it topple over in pain. Naruto quickly made his way to Ino and helped her up.

"Naruto, thank you."

Nodding his head in response, he pulled Ino along back to the direction of the van. Walking down the large parking lot, they seen the van heading their way. Feeling a wave of relief, Ino laid her head against Naruto's shoulder which caused him to lightly blush.

As Shikamaru pulled up beside them, Sasuke slid the back door open for Naruto and Akamaru while Ino got in the front.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled happily. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, thanks to me."

Kiba gave Ino a questioning look. Ino said, "Those things were after him. Apparently they just don't eat human brains. Neji."

"Your point", Neji sternly asked.

"Her point is that you put Akamaru's life at risk", Sakura defended.

"He's just a dog", he yelled back.

"Yeah but he's my dog", Kiba retorted.

Neji did nothing but shrug Kiba off, which earned him a slap from Tenten.  
>"You know Neji, maybe it'd be best for you to keep your opinions to yourself."<p>

"So where are we going now?" Sakura asked, ignoring what just happened.

"I'm thinking we should check the bridge again, you know.. just in case." Shikamaru informed. "If that's fine with you all."

Everyone nodded and they kept on their way.

/-At the Bridge-/

"It still looks the same." Sasuke said peering out the window. "Just more traffic, way much more traffic."

"I don't think they'll let anyone go through." Hinata sulked. "We were gone for about two hours!"

"Why don't we just go up there too?" Naruto asked. "Maybe we can-"

"Naruto, you shouldn't act so dumb." Ino said. "I mean, not just long ago we seen a civillian get shot. What makes you think they won't do the same to us?"

"Well cuz' we're ninjas!" Kiba butted in. "Let's just kick their asses! We can just flash our headbands in their face!"

"I swear you are so ignorant." Neji sighed. "The officers could care less if we're ninjas. They loathe over us, and now since they'd have an excuse to hurt us, they'll gladly accept it."

"I'm with Naruto and Kiba. We should put up a fight, why just sit here and await death when life is just on the other side!" Tenten argued.

Sasuke and Sakura also piped up and agreed with them.

"Don't tell me were splitting up. This isn't good." Shikamaru stated. "We're more likely to survive if we stick together."

"But just as Tenten said, we're more likely to survive on that side!" Sasuke argued back.

"I don't like where this is-" Hinata was speaking when a loud scream was heard from the back of the hold up.

Quickly they all got out of the van, and looked out towards the back. They all saw an immensly large crowd of people running their way, some screaming in pure terror. That's when it dawned at all of them, (they) were coming, and they'd have to decide on what they'd do.

Stay together? Or split up?  
>_<p>

Okay, I do not like how this one came out. And it's short. Well...lemme know watcha think. And I PROMISE my next chapter will be longer. (: [this is for those who read my story (who else lol)] 


End file.
